My Heart is The Worst Kind Of Weapon
by xJadedxRetardx
Summary: The classic love story. Boy meets girl. Girl hates boy. Boy and girl get detention. Boy out of window. It's all good.


My Heart Is The Worst Kind of Weapon-

Chapter 1

Author'S Note: Hello there. For those of you who read my story Drawing Board. I deleted it. Why? I felt like it. It was going no where and I hated it. So I stated a NEW and IMPROVED story. The character MIGHT be similar. I'm not too sure yet. My charrie is going to be a hero. Why? I said so. Mwha.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Sky High and yes Lash is, in fact, tied up in my closet with my other slaves Peter Wentz and my friend Kenny. You're just jealous. And YES I DO own the title, no it is NOT from Fall Out Boy's song. Mwha. Reverse physiology- works all the time!

* * *

Chapter One-

"Jen...do I really have to go? I mean, there's only a month before Winter Break! Couldn't I just go after wards?" I whined to my mother. Well...step mother to be precise. My dad was off doing who knows what. He left me with her when I was just five. My real mom died when I was born.

My dad blamed me for her death. You see, my mom could control water. I can control lightning. So, when I was born, I let off a electrical charge. Water and electricity doesn't go very together. She died instantly. The doctor's had to literally cut her open to get the rest of me out. In a way, it is my fault. The thing I don't understand is that my Dad gave me the power that killed her, so why doesn't he hate himself as much as he hates me? I guess I'll never really know. That was 11 years ago. Why should I still be thinking about it now?

Jen just rolled her eyes at me as she handed me a poptart. "Yes you do Faye. It's going to be great. Just think, you'll be going to the greatest super hero school in the world, Hun! You should be happy!" She grinned at me and gave me a hug. I rolled my eyes and didn't hug her back.

"I don't want too." I whined, "I hate going to new schools."

Jen raised an eyebrow at me and I forced myself being turned again. I tried to fight it as I walked towards the bus stop. I turned my head to glare at her. "Darn you and your stupid telekinesis!" I stated. She just smirked at me from the doorway and walked back into the house. The door didn't shut until she was well into the kitchen.

Sighing, I opened my poptart wrapper and took a small bite. "Ew...cinnamon." I grumbled. I tossed the poptart and it's wrapper into a nearby garbage can and sighed. There goes my only source of food for the morning...joy.

I finally reached the corner of my street and saw a few other kids, five of them I think. Unless one of them is behind me and about to jump me to the ground. Whipping around, I scanned the area around me. Yep...only four kids.

Suddenly, the bus pulled up to the stop sign. Gulping, I bit my lip and stepped on. Sky High, please don't hurt me.

* * *

Only one word can describe this floating piece of turd, adn that is; **Overrated.**

I mean...come ON! It's like the flying pancake you never wanted. A very show-off-like pancake at that. The first thing you see when stepping off the bus is people doing tricks and showing off for the oppisite sex. It's actually quite revolting.

"Jen, I hate you for this." I grumbled and clutched on tightly to my bag. I followed the heard of other juinors from my bus into the building. There I saw a older woman in one of those women's buisness suits looking at me from the stairs.

She began walking towards me and outstreached her arm to me. I think it was for me to shake. Oh well. I just ended up staring at her hand anyways.

"Ms. Sparks I presume?" She asked, lowering her hand to her side. I nodded and looked at her, slighting confused.

Despite my rudeness, the woman smiled. "I'm Principal Powers, the principal of Sky High." Wow? Really? I would have never guessed from the tamenag on your blazer. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"If you would kindly follow me to my office, we'll discuss your classes and your power placement." Principal Powers stated, turning on her heel and walking briskly down the hallway. I just followed. What else was I to do? Run away screaming?

As we walked down the hallway, someone in front of me, and a long black and white thingy followed...IS THAT A SNAKE! My eyes widened and I jumped, sparks shooting out of my arms as I electricuted the damned thing.

The snake yelped and ran away. Wait...since when do snakes yelp?

My eyes followed the thing as it shot back to a body. Oh...it was an arm. Well, I feel stupid now.

Principal Powers turned around and watched the small figure run away, before turning to the snake armed dude. "Mr. Hall!" She glared at him. Hall? I thought your last name was supposed to match your power or something...mine does. It's kind of stupid really.

A fat dude with a buzz cut blinked, "Eh, later Lash." He stated and ran away. With super speed. It was kind of ironic really.

The guy just groaned, "Thanks alot Speed!" He yelled after the fat guy before Principal Powers yanked him by the arm before looking at me, "Come on, both of you." She said harshly. What did I DO! I just jolted him...it's not MY fault he smells like burnt rubber now.

Ok. So it is. But I honestly thought he was a snake!

I blinked awkwardly and followed her as she yanked, LashI think his name is. That's a weird name. Maybe it's a nickname. Like Jen calls me Sparky all the time. It's annoying. Anyways...

Lash looked back at me, eyebrow raised. I watched him as he streached his arm out and began to walk next to me. Ew.

"That looks really awkward." I mumbled to his streached, and slightly crispy arm. Ha...crispy.

He blinked at me, "You better watch your step." He warned. Ohh, I'm _so_ afraid. Yeah. **Right. **Stupid bully.

Rolling my eyes, I sparked his side. "Oh yeah...what are you going to do? Streach me to death? Wow."

Lash just glared at me before Principal Powers yanked him forward again. I sparked his heels. Ha...this year is going to be fun.

Stupid Jen.


End file.
